Un afortunado malentendido
by Amadora Hyuga
Summary: Tras un largo día de escuela, Itachi y Shisui deciden esperar a Sasuke en un parque cercano a la escuela donde se encuentra con una chica bastante ¿coqueta?...
1. Prólogo

**Hola :D**

**Aquí va un One-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas :3, quiero explicar que el ganador del comentario número 100 en todo cambio fue la señorita Laauly, quien pidió un Itahina, bueno esto puede ser una entrada quería subirlo pero me daba no se que e.e, en fin tengo otras 2 historias que aún no subo que también son Itahinas, uno se va a llamar "con olor a café" y el otro "el inicio" que es la ante parte de todo cambio, pero quiero terminarlos y subirlo además que tengo historias pendiente u.u que vergüenza me voy a castigar por eso, en fin muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias son algo tontas pero me alegra que las sigan y que las comenten eso espero que lo disfruten y según les guste podría seguir esta historia de antemano muchas gracias y los amo por seguir leyendo mis tonteras :'D**

* * *

**Un afortunado malentendido.**

Llevaban un rato sentados en el parque, dos jóvenes de cabellera oscura, uno tenía el pelo más largo por lo cual lo amarraba en una coleta baja, mientas el otro lo tenía más corto y ondulado en sus puntas, cabe decir que ambos son apuestos, eran alumnos de último años de secundaria y estaban en el parque pasando la tarde, ya que para ser invierno el clima estaba muy extraño y hacía un calor del demonio, así que en vez de esperar a su hermano menor (que iba en primer año de secundaria), decidió que era mejor esperar en el parque bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a Shisui su primo y mejor amigo.

-Tachi- llamó su primo- ¿Te fijaste que esa linda chica no ha dejado de mirarte?- señalo a una jovencita que estaba sentada en una banca al frente.

Itachi la observo detenidamente, llevaba el uniforme femenino de su escuela, azul oscuro con una corbata blanca estilo marinero, y unas medias negras que le llegaban por sobre su rodilla, su cabello era largo y de color índigo, e increíblemente sus ojos eran aperlados… era una chica linda y sí, lo miraba fijamente sosteniendo un libro sonrojada, al parecer no era disimulada al observarlo. Lamentablemente en su familia los hombres Uchihas tenían una especie de maldición, y es que eran increíblemente irresistibles al sexo opuesto, bueno era una teoría que manejaba con su primo, ya que ellos eran populares entre las chicas de su escuela, pero no tanto como lo era su hermano menor, hasta las chicas de su curso querían salir con él.

-Y te mira de una manera coqueta mira como se sonroja… es muy mona.

-Hmp- en eso tenía razón, se veía muy linda sonrojada, pero era algo torpe en su "intento de coqueteo", aunque siendo sinceros, no le molestaría salir con alguien así.

-No ceo que se acerque a hablarte- indicó su primo al ver que la chica aunque en ocasiones pestañeaba y sonreía sin quitarle la mirada a Itachi, no parecía hacer algo para acercarse.

-Debe ser del tipo acosadora…- una desilusión sintió en su estómago al darse cuenta de que la chica podía ser de ese tipo.

-Bueno desde que Sasuke llego las chicas no nos prestan tanta atención…

-Creo que este último año va a ser muy tranquilo para nosotros y muy malo para Sasuke- Itachi también comenzó a mirar fijamente a la chica que le sostenía la mirada de forma calmada, pero con su persistente sonrojo y… ¿linda sonrisa?

-¿Y en qué club se metió que sale tan tarde?

-En el de básquet ball… con Gai-sensei.

-Agradezco nunca haberme metido en alguno de esos clubes… oye…

-Dime.

-¿Le estás coqueteando?- esa pregunta hizo que perdiera en la batalla de las miradas con la chica, quien al parecer había perdido por que cerró los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tachi… a mí no me engañas, te he observado y no le quitabas la mirada a esa chica- el aludido se sonrojo un poco, a decir verdad desde la llegada de su hermano a la escuela no muchas chicas se le acercaban, hasta que apareció esta chica que no le quitaba su coqueta mirada- aunque no está nada mal… es decir si me mirará a mí de esa forma yo ya te hubiera dejado solo para hablarle, mírala- ahora se encontraban los dos primos observando fijamente a la chica que estaba más sonrojada que antes, pero su rostro tenía una expresión un poco triste?- es muy mona… mira que apenarse de que la estemos viendo después de que te comía con la mirada.

-No creo que sea por eso…

-A lo mejor tiene buen oído- dijo susurrando- ¿Qué libro se supone que está leyendo?- trato de forzar su vista.

-Creo… que es ese libro cursi que Konan está leyendo.- juzgo al ver la envoltura Calipso del libro que era similar al que su compañera estaba leyendo en el receso "Bajo la misma estrella".

-¿Y si la invitas a comer algo?

-No seas idiota…

-Pero mírala… se nota que es algo tímida… quizás espera a que tu des el primer paso.

Observo nuevamente a la chica quien había bajado su mirada, aún persistía su tristeza en sus ojos, su expresión parecía como si fuera a llorar, quizás era algo estúpido lo que sentía pero… algo dentro de él quería confortarla, el golpe de su primo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sé nota que quiere llorar, toma –le entrego un paquete de pañuelos desechables – es tu último año quizás no tengas otra oportunidad con una chica linda de copa c… quizás d…- se sonrojo al escuchar lo último.

-Nunca voy a entender como mierda puedes saber esas cosas… ni tampoco las quiero averiguar- se levanto y sacudió el polvo en su ropa.

-Ya sabes es un don- respondió relajado.

-Sí claro… vuelvo enseguida Sasuke debe estar por llegar.

-Sí lo que digas… pídele su Facebook- le grito, logrando que los que estaban cerca los miraran de forma extraña.

Dejando a su "desubicado primo", camino y se sentó al lado de la chica, quien inmediatamente se tenso y cerro abruptamente su libro.

-Toma- extendió uno de los pañuelos a su dirección- te veías mejor cuando estabas sonriendo- observo como algunas lágrimas caían del rostro de la chica, y esta lo miraba sorprendida y muy… muy sonrojada.

-AH… gra… gracias- con algo de torpeza tomo el paquete, acto que le pareció algo tierno, la chica hizo una mueca como si quisiera preguntar algo.

-Me llamo Itachi… Uchiha Itachi- la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida y una sonrisa llego a su rostro, mientras el moreno presentía que algo malo pasaría, al ver como la chica no tomo en cuenta su mano extendida.

-Dis… disculpa, ¿acaso eres pariente de Sasuke-kun?- pregunto tímidamente, logrando que algo parecido a los celos crecía en su estómago… hasta en su coqueteo con esta chica su otôto interfería… ¡dios!

-Sí… soy su hermano mayor- dijo un poco molesto, la chica giro su cuerpo totalmente hacía el levantando su falda un poco.

-Mu… mucho gusto – dijo estirando su mano- mi nombre es Hyūga Hinata, soy compañera de Sasuke-kun- la chica realmente era linda, y su mano era muy suave al tacto- Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun hablan mucho de ti… a… además usas el mismo perfume que Sasuke-kun.

-Vaya… sí que tienes buen olfato- señalo algo irritado, al ver el sonrojo de la chica por el comentario, parece ser que era otra fan de su otôto… vaya molestia, pero quizás con su encanto podía dar vuelta la situación y lograr que ella se fijara en él, un momento… en qué momento empezó a atraerle una chica que apenas conocía…

-No… no es eso- respondió algo nerviosa al darse cuenta de que la estaban malinterpretando- Sasuke-kun es mi compañero de asiento… por… por eso me di cuenta de que usan el mismo perfume, no quise ofenderlo- respondía avergonzada.

-Me alegra… quizás te gustaría ir a comer unos- no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando un grito llamo la atención de ambos.

-¿Hinata-sama?- un chico de cabellera castaña larga se acercaba a la banca junto con Sasuke y Shisui quien venía haciendo unas extrañas señas que no lograba entender.

-¡Neji-niisan!- respondió alegre y al levantarse boto el libro que leía, cuando iba a recogerlo Sasuke lo levanto.

-Toma Hyūga – le entrego el libro en su mano, y recibiendo las gracias de esta- ¿Qué haces niisan?

-Nada- indico algo irritado por tanta pregunta.

-Él esta consolando a Hyūga-san que estaba con una cara de pena- Shisui trato de salvar a Itachi quien no entendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Le pasó algo Hinata-sama?, ¿alguien le hizo algo?- Neji comenzó a revisar que nada malo le hubiese pasado a su prima… con lo ingenua que es a veces se metía en muchos problemas.

-No… no es eso neji-niisan, fue porque estab leyendo este libro, en verdad es triste…- mostro el título del libro sacando el suspiro de su primo.

-Supongo que nos vamos a casa nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento Uchiha- Neji tomo las cosas de Hinata y le ayudo a colocárselas, cosa que a Itachi le pareció un poco extraña.

-Un momento Neji-niisan- se giro en dirección a los Uchihas- Uchiha-san… me… me gustaría comer con usted algún día…- dijo sonrojada, además de ganarse una mirada de odio de parte de Neji – adiós… Sasuke-kun te veo mañana…

-Lo que digas Hyuga- comento de forma irónica el menor de los Uchihas, vaya humor extraño que tenía la ojiperla, le saco una sonrisa mientras veía como Neji ayudaba a caminar a su prima, más bien como la regañaba por ser tan ingenua de hablar tan fácil con gente extraña.

-Toma tus cosas- Shisui tiro el bolso a Itachi, se veía un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Ustedes son unos idiotas- comento el menor quien los miraba divertido, mientras Itachi no entendía lo que sucedía.

-¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?- se estaba irritando, como es que nadie le explica nada.

-Tachi… no sé como decírtelo pero nos equivocamos… me siento como un idiota- se tapo la cara avergonzado, irritando a Itachi.

-¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando?

-Hinata es ciega…- Sasuke golpeo la frente de su hermano como tantas veces lo hacía con él, a decir verdad se sentía bien hacerle eso a le gente, sonrió- ella nunca te estuvo mirando, leía su libro.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, tratando de calzar las cosas que hacía la chica…

-Es… es decir que… dios- apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos, como había sido tan tonto de seguir las estúpidas ideas de su primo… ¡su primo!- Shisui…

-¡Hey!, por lo menos ahora tienes una cita con esa linda chica, y si llegan a tener algo no será por tu terrible aspecto- sonrió victorioso al ver que Itachi entendió lo que quiso decir.

Giro su vista hacia donde iban caminando los Hyūgas, a lo mejor estab vez Shisui hizo le incentivo en hacer algo estúpido que podría ser algo muy interesante en su vida… sonrió.

-Hinata Hyūga… - susurró, quizás el último año sería más divertido y excitante que cualquier cosa… algo en su interior le decía que nunca se arrepentiría de haber ido en su "auxilio".

**Fin?**


	2. Taller?

**Hola!, sí me demoré más que frodo pero en fin aquí estoy, sorry pero estoy trabajando full y además estudio vespertino para salir de la pobreza u.u. Y bueno terminó Naruto, quién se quedó con Hinata igual lindo pero fome, hasta con Sasuke hace mejor trama, y leí un comentario del dueño de esto, y creo que mató a Neji por qué estaba enamorado de Hinata, en fiiiiiiin. Gracias en verdad gracias por sus comentarios los amo de aquí a las bermudas, felices fiestas espero que el viejito les haya traido buenas cosas, y chicos no se amarguen por el final son sólo dibujos y aquí nos podemos explayar de mejor manera y hacer nuestros finales alternativos sean felices respeten para que los respeten :D**

**Capítulo 1: Taller?**

-¿En serio tu hermano saldrá con Hinata?- consultó Naruto mirando incrédulamente a su amigo.

-Hmp…- contesto un poco molesto, no sólo por repetir 2 veces la historia, y que su hermano estaba interesado en alguien.

-Es decir Hinata es linda –el moreno le prestó más atención, ya que el rubio tenía razón, la chica es linda, además de amable y desinteresada- supongo Itachi no es alguien que quiera aprovecharse de ella cierto?, digo ella también es nuestra amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres dobe?, tratas de insinuar que niisan se quiere aprovechar de la Hyūga por ser ciega.

Hay dos cosas que molestan mucho a Sasuke, una son las fans molestas que lo persiguen diariamente por la escuela y no lo dejan en paz, y la segunda era que hablaran mal de su hermano.

-No es eso teme… - continuaron su camino al salón.

No iba a negar que también le pareciera extraño que su hermano invitara a salir a una chica, sobre todo de su clase, él no hacía ese tipo de cosas, por lo general eran ellas las que lo invitaban a salir, incluso con la última novia que tuvo fue así, nunca había visto que Itachi invitase a alguien, por lo general los Uchihas no hacían eso, excepto Shisui, él las invitaba a todas. Para cuando llegaron al salón se encontró con la susodicha hablando con sus amigos.

-¿Hoy tienes que quedarte al taller de cocina?- preguntó un chico castaño con marcas en el rostro a la chica.

-Hai- comentó sonriente.

Claramente para otras personas Hinata parecía una chica normal, era bonita y tenía esos exóticos ojos que la hacían reconocida como una Hyūga, pero había nacido con una malformación en las corneas que provocaron su ceguera, pero aun así ella logró superar varias dificultades, incluso iba al taller de cocina y era una de las mejores, aunque necesitaba ayuda cuando preparaba cosas, estas quedaban realmente deliciosas.

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírnosla.- el chico con gafas de sol se levantaba del puesto del Uchiha.

-Vamos ella lo sabe, no vamos en el kínder sabes.

Ese trío estuvo junto desde kínder, así que son casi como una familia, fueron a las mismas escuelas, por lo que Kiba y Shino son los mejores amigos de la chica, y siempre estaban a su lado, a decir verdad eran casi como los guardaespaldas de ella, cuando no estaba cerca su primo.

-Ki… Kiba-kun no molestes a Shino-kun- trataba de calmarlos mientras este último tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a su puesto en la otra fila.

-Hey!-gritó una chica rubia acercándose – ¿ustedes no pueden estar tranquilos?

-Ino-san…

-No estábamos discutiendo, sólo le recalque que Hinata sabe cuidarse sola cierto?- pregunto el castaño mientras la morena asentía, y al mismo tiempo la rubia los miraba con desconfianza.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la rubia al ver al moreno se tiró sobre su brazo, este último ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de la chica.

-¿Quieres que te vayamos a dejar a tu taller después de clases?

-Gracias… pero alguien pasará por mí- comentó un poco sonrojada sacando una mirada de sorpresa a los que la escucharon, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se miraban entre sí.

-¿Un chico?- consultó Ino -¿y es guapo?

-No lo sé – comentó la morena mientras los chicos miraron de mala manera a la rubia que avergonzada pedía disculpas, aunque siendo sinceros siempre se le olvidaba que Hinata era ciega, cuando están solas con su otra amiga Sakura, siempre le decía "mira Hinata que lindo ese chico", o "¿Cómo no viste ese poste?" o el más gracioso para la morena "te fijaste como nos vieron esos chicos", de sus amigos, la que la trataba como alguien normal era Ino, sólo por el hecho de que olvidaba su condición, y eso en vez de entristecerla le causaba gracia- pero supongo que sí… he podido tocar su rostro un par de veces.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Sakura acercándose al grupo.

-Hinata tiene una cita- indicó la rubia tratando de que su comentario anterior pasará desapercibido.

-¡Ino-san!- criticó la morena mientras Kiba y Shino se alejaban ya que tener a tres chicas hablando de hombres llegaba a ser aturdidor.

-Vaya, en serio?, me alegro por ti Hinata, y quién es?- consultó la pelirosa.

-Etto… no… no es una cita- comentó apenada.

-Pero si mi hermano te invitó a salir Hyūga- señaló Sasuke lo que para él era algo muy obvio, mientras Ino y Sakura chillaban, y zarandeaban a la chica gritándole la suerte que tenía.

-Hey! Suelten a Hinata- el Uzumaki trató de ayudar a una ojiperla que estaba azul, y a punto de desmayarse.

En otro salón de la escuela estaba Itachi terminando su clase, ya que eran de último año, estudiaban mucho, pero ese día Kakashi los había dejado salir antes, no estaba en la misma clase que su primo Shisui, pero tenía un grupo de amigos desde que empezó el primer año, la escuela los conocía como Akatsuki, en verdad eran un grupo muy variado desde artistas hasta fanáticos religiosos. Itachi se había quedado un rato mientras esperaba a Shisui para ir por ahí.

-y… ¿qué haremos?- preguntó Deidara al grupo.

-Necesito unas gubias para terminar unas marionetas- comentó secamente Sasori.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó el rubio a Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Debo atender unos negocios antes de ir al instituto.- hablo el moreno.

-¡Qué idiota eres Deidara!, sabes que hoy debo quedarme en el taller.- comento el pelibanco mientras sacaba su celular para revisar la hora- es más voy tarde, nos vemos después idiotas!- salió con una gran sonrisa mientras recogía sus cosas.

-No han notado que está más sonriente en los días que tiene taller?- comentó Konan la única chica del grupo.

\- Es curioso, también ha dejado de maldecir este año.- agregó Kakuzu.

-Mmm… no habrá conocido a alguien?- comentó divertido Deidara.

-Sería muy raro ver a Hidan con una chica – Yahiko abrazó a Konan mientras imaginaba al peliblanco con una chica – en verdad el muy idiota no tiene tacto – todos asintieron.

-¡Yo digo que lo espiemos!- propuso el rubio, hubo un minuto de silencio y el grupo salió a perseguir sigilosamente a su compañero.

-¿Llevas la cámara?- preguntó Itachi a su amigo Kisame.

-No soy tan tonto… llevó mi celular nuevo que tiene un zoom de 12 px.- mostrando el aparato de última generación.

-Miren no va directo al taller.- indicó Nagato mientras el peliblanco tomaba otra dirección.

-¿Esa no es la dirección del salón de tu hermano?- preguntó Sasori a Itachi.

-Sí…

El grupo se acomodó cerca del salón de Sasuke para ver a quién iba a buscar Hidan. Mientras en el salón muchas de las chicas que estaban miraban y murmuraban la entrada del alumno de último año, incluso Sakura e Ino lo miraban, ya que el chico era bastante guapo, y muchas lo reconocían como un integrante del grupo Akatsuki, y después el salón quedo en silencio cuando este se detuvo donde se encontraban las 3 chicas.

-Ujum- se aclaró la garganta cuando llegó al grupo de amigas- Hinata ¿estás lista?- consultó mientras sus amigas tenían bien abierto los ojos.

-Sí… vamos Hidan-kun- la chica se levantó, arreglo sus cosas en su bolso.

-Si quieres te llevo tus cosas.- levanto el bolso de la chica.

-No… no es necesario – le indicó apenada.

-No, en serio, vamos?- tomó la mano de la chica quien se sonrojó al sentirla.

-Hablamos mañana Sakura-san, Ino-san- se despidió mientras el chico la guiaba fuera del salón.

-¡Maldición ahí viene!- avisó Deidara para que se escondieran, cosa que no alcanzaron cuando el peliblanco y la morena salieron del salón.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!- gritó furioso apuntando a sus amigos, mientras la chica se asustó al sentir el cambió de actitud del chico.


	3. Atrapado

Itachi se sorprendió, nunca pensó que primero Hidan fuese a buscar alguna vez a una chica, y que dentro de todas las que se encuentran en su escuela esta fuese Hinata, sí la misma Hinata Hyūga que hace unos días le había gustado a primera vista, frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú con una chica?- Deidara apuntó a Hidan, la chica se apegó con más fuerza a la espalda del mencionado.

-Discúlpame Hinata- tomo la mano de la joven que se encontraba un poco confundida – los idiotas de mis amigos a veces se comportan como unos niños, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde – comenzó a caminar cuando se detuvo y giro hacia sus compañeros – en cuanto a ustedes… jashin-sama se encargará de castigarlos malditos entrometidos – volvió hacia la joven y siguieron su trayecto.

-Quien lo diría… el muy idiota sí estaba con una chica- comentó Yahiko.

-Si hubiésemos apostado hubiese sido más divertido – aportó Kakazu mientras observaba su celular- bien ya es tarde al menos para mí nos vemos mañana.

-Vas al centro no?- consultó Sasori, recibiendo una afirmación del moreno – voy contigo, vienes idiota?- refiriéndose a Deidara quien se molestó pero terminó siguiéndolos.

\- En fin, lo que habrá que descubrir es si ellos son o no una pareja- agregó Konan, los que quedaban del grupo giraron al verla- digo vieron cómo se comportó, nunca lo había visto portarse así, quizás está tratando de impresionarla o que yo- todos quedaron meditando hasta que el móvil de Nagato sonó, era Jiraiya un antiguo maestros de Konan, Yahiko y él, quien los estaba ayudando para las pruebas de ingreso a la universidad.

-Jiraiya-sensei tiene esta tarde disponible, será mejor que vayamos, si no se pondrá a ver pornografía y hasta ahí quedarán nuestras clases- dijo Nagato- nos vemos- despidiéndose de Itachi y Kisame, los chicos se marcharon a buscar sus cosas al salón.

La puerta de la clase de Sasuke se abrió mostrando una cabeza rosada y una rubia que Itachi conocía bastante bien, eran Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka dos compañeras y eternas enamoradas de su hermano menor.

-Viste con quien salió- exclamo sonrojada la rubia mirando en la dirección en la que ambos se habían ido, cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de que el hermano mayor de Sasuke estaba parado afuera de su salón.

-¡Itachi-san!- exclamaron ambas asustadas frente a los dos jóvenes, quien las saludo.

-¿Está buscando a Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura.

-Que va – contesto Kisame – estábamos siguiendo a Hidan, ustedes conocen a la chica que salió con él?- Sakura e Ino miraron confundidas a Itachi, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él- ¿Qué sucede?- miró a su compañero que también se veía confundido.

-Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun nos contó lo que pasó el lunes en el parque – Sakura lo había delatado, Itachi sonrojado abrió los ojos y miró de manera nerviosa a su amigo, quien tenía la mueca de un emoticón de whatssap en forma de burla.

-Pero no te preocupes Itachi-san – se acercó Ino, quien siempre confiada de sí, le pegó un codazo en el costado- Hinata no nos ha contada nada de ningún compromiso, así que cuando la invites a comer – miro hacía ambos lados y se acercó al oído del moreno – yo puedo entregarte información muy valiosa por 1000 ¥ - terminó guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Vaya pero que tarde es!- Kisame agarró por los hombros a Itachi –señoritas otro día seguiremos conversando, me saludan al enano (Sakuke), y al yanqui (Naruto)- comezó a arrastrar a su amigo hasta perder de vista a las chicas.

-Entendiste algo de lo que sucedió?- preguntó Sakura a Ino.

-Ni idea- su celular vibró, lo revisó y sinrió al ver quien era – en fin – abrió la puerta del salón- tendremos que esperar hasta la noche para que Hinata nos explique esto, nos vemos mañana frente de marquesina.

-Lo que digas puerca.

Sakura no era ingenua, sabía que algo estaba pasando con su amiga, algo que ella esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre tuvo un poco de pena por Hinata, y que le pasaran cosas como de una adolecente normal, es decir tener romances y salir con chicos, al emocionaba bastante, suspiro mientras entraba al salón por sus cosas, y sus dos amigos quienes como siempre estaban discutiendo por alguna estupidez olvidándose de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

En el taller de cocina que implantaba la maestra Anko, estaban preparando comida Italiana. Hidan tenía un poco nerviosa a Hinata, quien sentía los golpes fuertes y sus murmullos de maldiciones en contra de sus amigos.

-Sucede algo Hidan-kun?- consultó nerviosa Hinata al ver que cada vez golpeaba más fuerte la masa.

El aludido al escuchar la voz de la chica, se detuvo sonrojado, y miro la masa que en esos momentos era como una explosión de mezcla, suspiró avergonzado por su acto.

-Discúlpame Hinata.

-No… no te preocupes, pero te molesta algo? – tomándole sus manos para brindarle más confianza- somos amigos no?, me puedes contar, a lo mejor te puedo ayudar en algo – le sonrió de la manera más dulce que Hidan había visto.

-Son los idiotas de mis amigos, estoy seguro de que me estaban espiando, es decir, tu escuchaste a uno – Hinata asintió – ese era Deidara, ya te he hablado de él, es como Naruto pero mucho más desagradable, entiendes?

-Pero son tus amigos cierto?, por qué te estarían espiando – le preguntó mientras buscaba partes de la masa – quizás estaban preocupados por ti.

-Que va, Hina a veces eres muy ingenua – la chica se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- frunció el ceño pensando que era por su discapacidad, Hidan notó en lo que pensaba pensando.

-No es en lo que estás pensando, maldición como te lo explico… ellos a veces son unos – pensó en describirlos como hijos de putas pero no quería asustar a Hinata – unos metiches?, entiendes, y siempre que no puedes acompañarlos a algo ellos te joden para saber en que estás, yo sólo no quería que los conocieras, en verdad a veces son un fastidio.

-Por qué no querías presentármelos, tu conoces a la mayoría de mis amigos, te avergüenzo?

-¡Que va!- le tiró un poco de harina para que se relajara.

-¿Por por que lo hiciste?- limpiándose la cara infló sus mejillas.

-Tú nunca podrías avergonzarme idiota- la acercó a su pecho, Hinata pudo sentir el perfume varonil que este usaba, sonrojándose un poco- sólo no quería que los conocieras de esa manera, son unos idiotas pero de todas maneras les gane cariño –Hinata sonrió al escucharlo- pero de todas maneras a veces son unos hijos de…

-Hey! Por qué tanta palabrería aquí, mejor será que se apresuren el taller de cocina es hasta las 18, y son las 17:15- los reprochó Anko, y siguieron con la receta de la pizza.

Ya en la salida de la escuela Kisame esperaba a Itachi quien fue a buscar a Shisui para comentarle lo que había pasado, cuando divisó a los morenos se acercó.

\- Itachi, ya lo sé todo.

-¿Qué sabes de qué?- Itachi trató de hacerse el desentendido.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- preguntó más confundido Shisui.

-Sé que Itachi invitó a salir a una chica- sonrió pícaramente.


	4. Entre cervezas y pizzas

Seguir explicando todo nuevamente le terminaría generándole un dolor de cabeza, o mejor dicho su dolor de cabeza al final del día terminaría siendo una fuerte jaqueca, prefería salir de este asunto de manera rápida y no perder más el tiempo, sobre todo con una chica a quien ni siquiera conocía, y que al parecer era de gusto también de su amigo. Así que aprovecho de que estaban las dos personas a las cuales les tenía una gran confianza, además de una cerveza fría en mano (cortesía de su primo Obito en su bar), para aclarar esta situación.

-Pero no sabemos si ellos tienen algo – cuestionó Shisui – es más, no sabemos nada.

-Sí, pero Hidan ha actuado extraño desde que comenzó el taller este año, yo creo que le gusta, lo he visto un par de veces – habló Kisame y los Uchihas lo miraron acusadoramente para que dijera la verdad- en verdad muy pocas veces con alguna chica contentos?

-Lo sé- suspiró Itachi- si le gusta a Hidan yo no me voy a entrometer, no se me da eso –recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Shisui.

-¡Sí que serás idiota!- exclamó mientras Itachi lo miraba con cara de que rayos te sucede- aún no sabes si ellos tienen algo, y que si ella no le gusta, o si ese tipo es gay mira que estar en el club de cocina.

-No seas imbécil Shisui – Kisame bebió de su vaso.

-¡Hey!- se acercaba su tío Obito junto con Kakashi un viejo amigo de él y socio del bar- no rompan nada, está claro y que mierda les pasa que andan gritando y golpeándose?

-No es nada- respondió Itachi.

-Mph-los adolescentes miraron a Kakashi- no vengas con esas cosas- se sentaron en la mesa, y le hizo una seña a uno de los meseros para que trajera dos cervezas más- es obvio que tienes un problema.

-No es un problema tan grave aún no pasa nada.

-Entonces son problemas de falda- agregó su tío- nosotros somos expertos en eso.

-No mientas Obito- acusó Shisui- si no es porque Kakashi se hace a un lado tu no estarías con Rin, en verdad no sé qué mierda te vio, y Kakashi – mirando al mencionado- nunca lo he visto con una mujer en una relación, los "touch and go" no sirven para dar cátedras te digo.

-Hey!- Obito tomo del cuello a Shisui y comenzó a darle coscorrones en su cabeza- me debes respeto enano, no serías nada sin las cosas que te he enseñado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Itachi?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Creo que me fije en una chica que gusta un amigo, pero prefiero hacerme a un lado, no me gusta tener problemas, menos con mis compañeros.

-¡Deja de decir eso!- gritó Shisui soltándose de Obito, mientras Itachi parecía ignorarlo bebiendo de su cerveza.

-¿Por qué le haces tantas porras a esa chica?- preguntó Kisame mientras revisaba su celular – no es fea ni nada, pero la amiga de Sasuke me dijo que es ciega, acaso te quieres aprovechar de ella?

Mientras todos discutían sus diversas teorías sobre la atracción de los dos jóvenes sobre la chica (obviamente Shisui mencionó los grandes pechos que tenía Hinata), Itachi sacó su celular y encontró algunos mensajes, vio en el grupo de sus amigos como Deidara y Kakuzu molestaban a Hidan por la chica, revisó quienes habían visto el mensaje, pero el mencionado ni siquiera se había conectado. Su hermano comenzó a hablarle.

Donde estás?

En el bar de Obito por?

Pensé que estabas con Hyūga, que pasó con eso?

Tú también?

Yo también qué nisaan?

Olvida todo eso otouto

Como digas nos vemos en la casa

OK

Bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso miró de nuevo la conversación en whatssap, cuando un mensaje nuevo llamó su atención.

déjenme tranquiló

Juro Deidara que si me sigues fastidiando te voy a sacar toda tu sangre y la presentaré como ofrenda a Jashin-sama… para ti igual Kakuzu

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kisame que al parecer también había leído el mensaje y en la pantalla del grupo aparecía escribiendo…

es tu novia idiota?

Es un milagro que siga contigo y no se espante, supe que era ciega ahora todo tiene sentido

tu también idiota?! :/

Es ciega! XD todo calza Kakuzu me debes dinero. Deidara

juro que mañana te golpearé tan fuerte y te meteré todas tus malditas y horrendas esculturas por el ano con ella no te metes.

No te burles de su discapacidad imbécil. Itachi

No puedo creer que te rías de algo así. Konan

Kisame sonrió y decidió escribirle aparte la pelea sin fin moralista del grupo lo asqueo.

ya en serio es tu novia?

no idiota

entonces?

me gusta no la quiero joder eso es todo estás feliz?

y ella lo sabe?

por qué te interesa tanto?

quiero saber sería tu primera novia

no, no lo sabe, déjame tranquilo quieres estoy con ella nos vamos al parque mañana te cuento si quieres, marica con cara de pez violado

Kisame se levantó llamando la atención de los otros dos jóvenes mientras los mayores seguían bebiendo y hablando de sus conquistas, en verdad las estaban enumerando para demostrar que no eran los fracasados que los adolescentes creían.

\- En fin, gracias por la cerveza Obito, pero si sigues regalando cerveza no va a funcionar tu negocio- dejó unos yenes en la mesa.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Itachi

-A mi casa, ya es tarde tengo que ir a natación a las 21:00 o es que también me quieres dar un beso de buenas noches mami?

-Idiota

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Después del taller decidió que lo mejor sería comer la pizza en un lugar tranquilo y aprovechar que estaba aún caliente, por eso montó a la chica en la parte trasera de su bicicleta, la pizza la llevaba adelante junto con unas bebidas que alcanzaron a comprar desde la escuela, sus malditos amigos lo habían fastidiado toda la tarde desde que lo pillaron cuando fue a buscar a Hinata a su salón. Mientras pedaleaba podía escuchar su risa.

-¡Afírmate Hina! – le avisó cuando comenzó a aumentar la velocidad en una baja antes de llegar al parque.

Cuando llegaron arregló las cosas para que se sentaran a comer, la tarde estaba agradable el invierno de a poco se estaba alejando de la cuidad.

-¿Crees que la pizza se haya enfriado?- consultó la chica sentándose en el pasto

-Lo dudo me vine lo más rápido que pude.

-Si me di cuenta- sonrió mientras buscaba con sus manos las botellas.

Volvió a mirar su celular, suspiró agotado, es que no podía tener una vida normal?, está bien Hinata era menor, tiene 15 años y él 17, no era tanta la diferencia, ella era educada y el no seguía ningún protocolo, a su parecer eran diferentes que de por sí serían la pareja perfecta, dicen que los opuestos se atraen, y Hidan sentía que Hinata era la luz que llenaba su oscura vida.

-Avísale a tus padres que llegaras más tarde.

-Tienes razón- sacó su celular y acercó sus labios al micrófono todo a la vista de Hidan que estaba sonrojado preguntándose como sabrían- Okasan – se colocó el dispositivo al oído y espero a que su madre contestará el teléfono- Okasan… sí… todo bien es… es que vine a pasar un rato con un compañero del taller… si no te preocupes.

-Hey Hinata!- la llamó Hidan, la aludida lo miró

-Un momento Okasa, que pasa Hidan-kun?

-Dame el teléfono- la chica dudó un momento pero se lo entrego.

-Soy Hidan… mucho gusto, no se preocupe por Hinata, yo iré a dejarla así que no se preocupe le parece?... jajaja si no se preocupe… sí se la paso, toma Hina- acercó el teléfono a su mano, cuando se lo colocó a su oído su madre grito muy fuerte que hasta Hidan escucho sonrojando a la chica- Okasan! Después hablamos- cortó el teléfono – disculpa Hidan-kun, a veces mi madre exagera algunas cosas, disculpa.

-Tranquila jajajajaja- soltando carcajadas abrazó a la chica- no te preocupes los padres son para joderte la vida para eso están avergonzarte en los mejores momentos, y tu algún día- se acercó a su rosto Hinata podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico, cuando su celular vibro asustándola y cayendo de espaldas, y debido a esta acción Hidan cayó sobre ella- ¿Qué paso?, ¿están bien?

-Sí… si… disculpa sólo estaba pensando y el teléfono sonó y me caí

Hidan seguía sobre Hinata, quería aprovechar esa circunstancia, observo su rostro, sus labios, su cuello… sus endemoniados senos… por jashin-sama como le gustaba Hinata.

-Hidan-kun

-Dime…

-Podrías levantarte- le pidió sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?- la chica que colocó más nerviosa- dime Hinata- se acercó nuevamente a su oído- acaso te estoy aplastando?

-Etto… Hidan-kun- no iba a negar desde hace un tiempo la compañía de Hidan le era bastante agradable, es su amigo de taller quien la trataba entre normal y protectora, acercó su mano hasta su rostro comenzó a palparlo- tú…

-Yo qué? Hina- su cuerpo se apoyó más sobre la chica si alguien los hubiese observado estaba seguro de que pensaría que era una pareja hasta que la mano de Hinata se posó en todo su rostro.

-Te encanta molestarme a veces – la chica comenzó a reír mientras empujaba a Hidan- mejor será que comamos lo que trajimos si no se enfriará.

-Lo que digas tonta- la empujo y siguieron conversando de cosas tribales.

Luego de terminar y estar recostados u rato en el paso Hidan pensó que era el momento de ir a dejar a Hinata a su casa, volvió a montarla en la bici y busco una ruta el celular, y ya cuando la tenía lista decidió partir, pasando cerca del bar de Obito, pero los Uchihas ya no se encontraban ahí, ya cuando llegó a la casa de la chica la ayudo a bajarse, observó la casa que era de dos pisos con un jardín no estaba cerca del centro de la cuidad por lo que dedujo que era una familia con un buen ingreso, uno normal, él vivía cerca del centro su familia le alquilaba un piso para que pudiera estudiar en Konoha, ya que era sabido que en los estudios esta ciudad era mucho mejor que Yugakure, ya que su ciudad natal era más bien un lugar turístico y sus padres tenían un hostal con aguas termales al cual le había ido cada año mejor.

-Bien tal como le prometí a tu madre te traje sana y salva.

-Si… no sé si te gustaría- no alcanzó a terminar cuando el citófono la interrumpió.

-No te interesa tomar té con nosotras.

-Okasan!

La puerta se abrió y mostro a una mujer parecida a Hinata pero sin flequillo, vestía un delantal y unos jeans, se veía bastante joven parecía casi la hermana mayor de la chica.

-Hola tú debes ser Hidan, pasa puedes dejar tu bicicleta aquí, no puedes negarte a tomar el té con nosotras hice un pastel que deberías probar.

No supo en que minuto había terminado sentado en la sala de la casa de la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco, y además conociendo a su familia, quien a la madre de Hinata se le había sumado le hermana menor, que lo miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Oye eres punk?- preguntó la menor

-No por que me lo preguntas, aunque sí me gustan algunos grupos punk

-Por que tu pelo es plateado acaso lo tiñes?

-No mi familia tiene el cabello así, por que ustedes son todos iguales?

-Por que se casaron entre primos muchos años- contesto la menor sin tapujos.

-¡Nee-chan!- reprendió Hinata.

-Es verdad Okaasan y Otosan son primos- miró nuevamente al chico – oye

-Dime- miro también Hidan a Hanabi ignorando completamente a Hinata mientras la madre de estas entraba a la sala con pasteles.

-¿Eres el novio de nee-chan?

* * *

**quiero aclarar que sí, hinata es ciega pero no por eso los ciegos no pueden leer, en que mundo vivimos que no conocen el sistema de lectura braille, se pasan si van a escribir con odio infórmense y te digo a ti Hello, no seas tan mal informada las personas con discapacidad visual pueden leer, y hacer muchas más cosas de loas que tú o yo podemos hacer **


	5. Hora del Té

-Hidan-kun por favor siéntate aquí, te serví té, espero que sea de tu agrado – habló la madre de las Hyugas irrumpiendo la conversación que tenían con la menor- bon apetit.

-Muchas gracias – se sentó junto a Hinata, podía ver lo contenta que se veía su madre con su visita y lo molesta que estaba Hanabi con la misma.

-Y dime Hida-kun, tu eres de Konoha?

-Okasaan Hidan-kun viene de Yugakure, él vive aquí por estudios- respondió Hinata mientras el chico comía del pastel.

-¿Y vives sólo?

-Sí, mis padres me alquilaron un piso en el centro.

-¿Y por qué decidiste venir aquí punky?- preguntó Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi-chan!- reprocharon madre e hija.

-Descuiden no me importa- sonriendo de manera victoriosa- mi familia tiene un Hostal con aguas termales en Yugakure, nos ha ido bien por lo que mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era que viniese a estudiar a Konoha, tienen buenas escuelas, terminando mis estudios regresaré a mi ciudad.

-Vaya que interesante, debe ser muy relajante vivir ahí – cada vez más le encantaba que ese joven pudiese ser su futuro yerno, ya se veía con su esposo disfrutando de una tercera luna de miel.

-Pero si quieren pueden ir de visita para que conozcan, yo le aviso a mis padres no habría problema- diablos como le costaba ser educado, pero todo fuera por quedar bien con la madre de Hinata – por cierto este pastel está muy rico, ahora sé donde aprendió Hinata a cocinar tan rico.

-Lameculos- susurró Hanabi para que escuchará Hidan, estos empezaron una batalla silenciosa de miradas asesinas, ni Hinata ni su madre se dieron cuenta, ya que se encontraban hablando de lo simpático que era Hidan.

-Gracias, sabes yo estudié gastronomía, y estuve tres semestres en España, trabajé en varios restaurantes, pero decidí tener un año sabático…- un ruido desde la entrada irrumpió su conversación.

La puerta sonó dando paso al patriarca de la Familia, Hiashi Hyuga juntó a Neji, quien ya conocía a Hidan, la madre pidió disculpas y fue a recibir a su esposo. Hinata se puso nerviosa no esperaba que su padre llegará tan temprano, a veces su padre podría ser un poco apático con las visitas. Neji por su lado fue hasta la cocina donde se lavó sus manos tomo un poco de pastel y una taza de té, saludando a los presentes y mirando de mala manera a Hidan.

-Hidan – saludó en seco sentándose al lado de Hanabi.

-Hyuga –respondió de la misma manera, maldiciendo internamente no mandar a los dos mocosos a la real mierda, con sus caras de amargados, giro el rostro hacía Hinata, y por debajo sostuvo su mano, si para él la situación era incómoda, ni quería imaginar cómo sería para la chica sin poder ver nada de las caras que tenían sus familiares, al sentir su mano sobre la suya Hinata se sonrojo y una cálida sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-A que no sabes con quien me encontré hoy Hikari – entro al comedor.

-No lo sé cariño, pero tenemos visitas, vino Hida-kun, es un compañero de taller de Hinata, la trajo del taller, no crees que es considerado?- entrando con él al comedor apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

-Buenas tardes – se levantó el joven estirando la mano al patriarca de la familia, quien al parecer estaba de un humor muy extraño y le estrecho la mano.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte de Hinata – agradeció dejando a los 4 adolescentes sorprendidos con la reacción y esa ¿extraña sonrisa?

-Cariño siéntate y te traigo té – la madre de Hinata volvía a la cocina en busca de la merienda para su esposo.

-Otosan, ¿por qué estás tan contento?- preguntó Hanabi al ver que ninguno de los otros lo hacía.

-Hoy me encontré con un viejo amigo de la escuela, me hizo recordar viejos tiempos, supongo que no tienen que hacer nada este fin de semana, ¿cierto?- consulto el mayor, la dos chicas negaron.

-Tengo práctica en la mañana con el club de baloncesto – respondió Neji - ¿quiere hacer algo tío?

-Sí, ya saben que el jueves es el cumpleaños de Hikari, claramente los celebraremos ese día como familia – "después nosotros claramente a solas", pensó el mayor- pero quiero hacer una "barbacoa", ya saben que a ella le gustan desde que estuvo en España.

-Yo quedo desocupado como a las doce.

-Perfecto – hizo una señal para que se acercarán- le daremos una sorpresa el sábado para que lo sepan – miro a Hidan- tú también puedes venir – lo examinó con sus blanquecinos ojos- eres el novio de Hinata cierto?- haciendo que los castaños se atorasen con el té, y que Hidan soltara la mano de Hinata.

-Otosan!- reclamó la aludida.

-¿Qué?, acaso está mal si eres su novio?- recibió el té que le entregaba su esposa, mientras el chico negaba nervioso- ves hasta él dice que no está mal.

-Hiashi… no lo espantes- pellizcó la mejilla de su marido-deja que ella decida, aunque si fuera tu novio Hinata está muy guapo- Okasan!, Hikari! , Tía! se escuchó en la mesa, el chico sólo pudo reírse, pasando por alto el rojo rostro de Hinata quien no sabía dónde meterse, por dios que había sido mala idea traer a Hidan a su casa.

-Ustedes sí que son graciosos, hace tiempo que no me reía, joder- seguía riendo, no pudo evitar el improperio.

-Vaya tío – dijo la madre de Hinata- me agradas. No hay problema si vienes más seguido- sentándose al fin en la mesa.

\- Como te estaba contando me he encontrado con Fugaku te acuerdas de él, el de la escuela- miró la cara pensativa de Hiraki- él que se llevaba muy mal con Kushina.

-El que se casó con Mikoto?

Al ver que la conversación entre sus padres al fin pasaba de ellos, Hinata decidió que lo mejor era dejar todo ese bochorno para esa noche, y juntó con Hidan se levantaron y fue a dejarlo a la entrada.

-Disculpa a mi familia Hidan-kun, en verdad a mi madre le afecto mucho irse a España y fuimos contagiados con esa forma "tan relajada" de tratarse.

-No te preocupes me lo pase muy bien, no te molesta si te acompaño el sábado.

\- N-no para nada- respondió sonrojada- s-solo recuerda que es sorpresa.

-Sí, no te preocupes – revolvió sus cabellos- sabes… algo Hinata – la chica subió el rostro – realmente lo paso muy bien contigo, me haces sentir cómodo.

-Tú también Hidan-kun, me hace realmente feliz haberte conocido, de de verdad.

-Realmente no me molestaría ser tu novio…- tomo el rostro de la chica quien estaba sonrojada a más no poder, podía sentir la cara del chico acercándose a la suya.

-Hi… Hida- por inercia cerró sus ojos, por dios estaban a punto de besarla- a… a mi tam…

-¡EN ESPAÑA PUEDES DAR DOS BESOS!- gritó su madre por el citófono.

-Okasan!- gritó avergonzada, Hidan aprovecho la ocasión y le robo un casto beso a la chica.

-También dan muchos "piquitos"- tomo su bicicleta- te busco en la escuela, cuídate baka – revolvió nuevamente sus cabellos a una rojísima Hinata.

-A… adiós.

Se tocó sus labios, aunque hubiese sido sólo por molestar o si realmente gustaba de ella, que alguien gustase de ella… era algo muy extraño, por un instante se sintió como una chica normal, como las historias que contaba Ino, sobre los chicos que se le han declarado o a Sakura, deben ser personas muy bellas, recordó lo que dijo su madre, Hidan era guapo, sí se sintió un poco emocionada, no pensaba que ella podía vivir una experiencia así, entró a su casa y sintió el perfume de madre.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste está mal de muchas maneras- le reprochó seriamente.

-Disculpa, pero hija- tomó su mano y la sentó a su lado- quiero que disfrutes lo que más puedas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo te cubro las espaldas, en verdad ese chico es muy guapo parece modelo y tiene unos ojos… parece un modelo, además se nota que está interesado en ti.

-Tú… crees Okasaan?

-Hija eres preciosa, si el u otro chico no ve lo que tienes para ofrecer… sólo dile a Neji que te hizo algo y asunto arreglado.

Su madre logró sacarle una sonrisa y tranquilizarla más, se quedaron un rato conversando, de las historias de ella en la escuela como se fue enamorando de su padre, y de otros novios que tuvo antes de aceptar que Hiashi era quien le había robado el corazón, claramente con mucha vergüenza por parte de Hiashi, quien estaba enviando un correo a sus conocidos para este sábado recordándoles que era una sorpresa y que podían ir con sus familias, mientras que dentro de la misma cuidad pero al otro extremo un correo era recibido por Fugaku Uchiha, sonando su celular mientras estaba en la mesa compartiendo la cena con su familia.

-Familia, este sábado iremos a ver a un viejo amigo de nosotros, visitaremos a Hiashi, sabías que Hikari estará de cumpleaños Mikoto?

-Ah… Hikari hace mucho tiempo que no la veo… le avisaré a Kushina no creo que le moleste si va?- su esposo puso cara molestia, nunca se había llevado bien con la madre de Naruto pero con el tiempo su convivencia había mejorado bastante- supongo que no.

-Yo tengo entrenamiento el sábado no creo que pueda- se excusó Sasuke.

-¿Y tú Itachi?- consultó su padre- te serviría Hiashi es ingeniero en programación te podría recomendar donde estudiar, nunca es malo tener contacto, además tiene hijas- sabía que debía sacar a su hijo de la casa y empezar a realizar contactos en el mundo laboral, y por lo que conversó con Hiashi le había ido bastante bien en su carrera.

-Por que no… supongo que podría ser interesante.

-Confirmaré entonces.

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me hacen muy pero muy feliz, disculpen todas las demoras :'(**


End file.
